


Endormie sur un lit de pivoine

by AllenKune



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Gay Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il se laissait faire entre ses mains, presque docile alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit . Les doigts agiles de l'homme caressaient le torse tonique, évitant avec soin la blessure encore sensible. Les muscles chauds coulaient sur son corps, résultat des nombreuses batailles menait et du besoin humain de se battre, de s'affronter en toute bestialité. Son corps était à l'image de sa personnalité, la personnification même de la rage de vaincre humaine.
Relationships: Hades/ Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 5





	Endormie sur un lit de pivoine

Il était rare d'avoir des visiteurs. Aucun autre dieu ne descendrait en enfer pour le voir mais Hadès avait parfois la bonne surprise de trouver l'ainé des enfants de son frère dans son royaume. Le jeune dieu venait surtout panser ses blessures, à l'abri de son père et de ses frères et sœurs. Le vieux dieu le laissait faire, lui offrant un lieu où avoir des soins de son propre dieu guérisseur et le repos qu'il avait besoin.

C'est ainsi qu'il le trouva, assit sur le lit de la chambre que le dieu des enfers lui avait donné avec du linge blancs entourant son torse et son bras droit. Le jeune homme était entourait de nombreuse pivoines colorés, signe du passage de Péon et ses vertus guérisseuse. Les yeux rouges du dieu de la guerre brillé de colère contenue, Hadès se sentant soudainement impuissant en devinant les raisons de ses blessures. Les brulures sur son torse étaient suffisamment claires et même un dieu mettrait du temps à guérir d'un coup offert par le roi des dieux. 

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs pouvait être néanmoins satisfait d'avoir un peu de compagnie, et offrir aux autres un semblant de fausse tranquillité. Hadès sourit en s'approchant du plus jeune dieu. Enlevait leurs bouc-émissaire et observait les dieux s'entre déchirer en quête d'action dans leurs trop longue vie était un de ses plaisirs coupable. Il pouvait être sur que les déesses se disputerons un nouveau titre, une nouvelle pomme d'or glissait pas Éris pour venger son frère. Il se demandait quel dieu allait tromper l'autre avec un nouveau mortel, créant une nouvelle descendance semi-divine qui leurs offrirons un beau spectacle dans une vie qu'ils rempliront eux-mêmes de malheurs et tragédies.

En attendant il allait devoir détendre son neveu favori avant que Thanatos ne revienne avec son frère pour l'avertir des rêves de chacun et des nouvelles du mont maintenant en manque d'agitation. Et calmé Ares était aussi facile que de provoquer la colère du dieu.

Il se laissait faire entre ses mains, presque docile alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit encore couvert des fleures miraculeuse. Les doigts agiles du dieu des morts caressaient le torse tonique, évitant avec soin la blessure encore sensible. Les muscles chauds coulaient sur son corps, résultat des nombreuses batailles menait et du besoin humain de se battre, de s'affronter en toute bestialité. Son corps était à l'image de sa personnalité, la personnification même de la rage de vaincre humaine.

Hadès ne refusait pas non plus à un peu de cette bestialité alors que ses mains tomber plus bas. L'armure brune du dieu cachait mal son état et le plus vieux dieu s'en amusa en passant sa main sur le membre déjà dure. Ares y répondis aussitôt, laissant ses mains retirer les couches inutiles de vêtement.

Le maitre des enfers rit d'un tel empressement mais accepta d'aller plus vite. Ouvrit les jambes de l'autre homme était presque devenue familier, sentir ses ongles griffé son dos maintenant nue était comme un rappelle constant qu'il ne tenait pas dans ses bras une simple divinité mais bien plus, tellement plus qui se laissait aller dans ses bras seuls. Malgré l'empressement du plus jeune dieu, Hadès prenait le temps d'étirer les chairs privé du brun. Il méritait d'être préparait soigneusement, de connaitre un peu de douceur dans un acte si intime. 

Agrippait aux hanches toniques de son partenaire, Hadès commença son avançait entre les chaires inconnues et que sans doute personne avant lui n'avais pus visité. C'était pourtant un endroit accueillant et confortable. C'était chaud, comme un touché, une embrassade et la plus douce des intimités. Et quand l'homme voulait lui répondre, une envoutante musique apparaissait à ses oreilles. Un son sans contrainte et libre de toute retenue quand il caressait à son tour la chaleur qui l'entourait.

Les mains se liait, les lèvres les imitant sans hésitation alors que la pièce semblait se réchauffé. Ares était à sa complètement merci, et pourtant il s'assurait de ne jamais voir la moindre signe de peur ou de refus dans les yeux de l'autre dieu pour continuer leurs activité.

Toujours aussi impatient, Ares fut le premier à venir en se libérant entre les mains habille de l'homme qui observait avec un sourire le torse taché. Hadès l'embrassa simplement en pénétrant d'avantage en lui pour trouver sa propre délivrance. Les corps s'arquant dans un crie silencieux, la peau semblant fusionné un court instant pour donné un être plus divin encore que n'importe dieu ou titan. 

Tout aussi vite il ne restait plus que deux hommes, encore unis pour quelques instants sur un lit couvert de pivoines aux pétales délicat pourtant intacte malgré le contact si proche de la personnification de la violence et de la mort.


End file.
